A Letter
by EJDax37
Summary: This is a Harry and Naomi story. This is an idea I have not really seen much of and the thought just came too me. I think you will like it, this story has small bits of 7/Doc, Jan/Cha, Tom/B'El, and of course Naomi/Harry. Please Review this is my first st


********You know the drill, I don't own any of this stuff and am not making a penny off of it. I hope that you enjoy the story if you do please review I would love to hear from you. If I get enough reviews I might post a DS9 story I have been working on, I think you will like it too if you like this one. Well read and enjoy!

Harry walked through the turbo lift doors and headed toward the Mess Hall. He sighed thinking about the party planned for latter that night. Well not really a party but more of a ... well he did not know exactly how to think of it. Today was the 17th anniversary of Voyager being pulled in to the Delta Quadrant. About 9 years ago Neelix had gotten the idea of a get-to-gather to go over the past year. It had also become a place to celebrate the family that Voyager had become and at the same time-share what was lost. A lot of marriages happened on this day and a vast majority of the babies born on the ship were born nine months after.

Harry smiled to him self at that thought. After about the 10th year it seemed that a lot of people started settling down. He thought about how ironic it was that the "wild boy" of the ship was one of the first to settle down. No one would have thought of Tom as the family man, and family man he was. Harry did love playing uncle to Tom and B'Elanna's three children, four in a month or two, though. Harry walked into the Mess hall and to see B'Elanna sitting in the corner, well not really setting. At the moment she was trying to wrestle a very energetic two year old in to a high chair, which apparently was not an easy thing to do while being seven months pregnant. Harry ran over to rescue her from the wiggling child who at the moment looked like she was trying to aim a good kick to her mother's stomach. 

            " 'ncle 'arry!!"

The little girl took a fling leap into Harry's arms. He grunted as he barley caught her, and then swung her around listening to her giggle.

"Oh, thank goodness! I know she hates that high chair but I just don't have any lap left to hold her in, and if I let her down she will run start for the door and I don't             think I can catch her. If I was as bad as this one when I was her age I don't know             how my mother and father did not keep from throwing me into the nearest lake             and running. I swear she is worse then her brother and sister put together. I think a             lot of it is that someone is a little jealous if you know what I mean. I would swear             she keeps trying to kick my stomach." B'Elanna ranted as she patted her stomach.

Harry smiled a little as he listened to B'Elanna rant. He knew that it might sound like she really disliked her child but he knew that it was just the way B'Elanna was.

            "Of course we were not planning on having a another child right now. But it             seems that even though my husband works in sickbay half the time he can't             remember to go and get a simple hypo-spray once a month. Good god he is late       one day and I get knocked up again. Not that I don't love my children             I am just tired of Carey teasing me about just wanting to get out in climbing in             Jefferies tubes."

Harry thought for a moment about making a remark about Klingon fertility but decided that was not a safe thing to do even if he was holding her youngest child. Harry grinned at her and reached over to pull out a toy for Meg'g to play with.

            "I'll hold her if you want to get some food, if you would not mind getting me a          cup of coffee too? What ever Neelix has is fine."

            "Sure Harry, it is nice to see someone not treating me like a hot house flower. I             mean you would think that everyone would know by now that I hate being             coddled. I mean this is my 4th pregnancy! If I can't get a cup of coffee on my own      by now then I would be hurting wouldn't I. Seriously..."

Harry shook his head smiling as he watched her walk away. He new that Human women had morning sickness and that Bajoran woman sneezed, and was beginning to think that Klingon women liked to talk. Harry thought that if his mother knew that he was letting a pregnant women get his coffee she would probably hit him on the head with something heavy. But seeing as she was far away and B'Elanna was right here, it was probably better for his health to leave things alone.

            "Hello Harry, Meg'g."

Harry looked up and smiled at Samantha Wildman. 

            "Hay Sam! Set down and join us."

            "Thanks Harry, I just came in to grab a drink before getting ready for tonight. You             are going aren't you" Sam said as she set.

            "Oh course, wouldn't miss it for the world. Hard to believe it has been 17 years.   Wow that makes Naomi almost 17 right?"

            "Yes it is so odd to think that but then again I have to think that for her 18 is not    the same mild stone it would be if she was just human. I mean she has been on her       own for three years. Well as 'on her own' as you can get on a small ship with your     mother there."

Harry looked over at Sam

            "It must be head for you?"

            "A little, I mean I knew that it would be one of the things that would come along             with marring my husband, but at the time I was not counting on being thrown             across the galaxy before we were even married a year. I also thought that I would   have more then one child, and also that he would be there to help me." Sam             reached across the table and rubbed the back of Meg'g's hand. " They grow up so         fast anyway I was just not prepared for it to happen twice as fast as I expected."

Sam sighed a little and seemed lost in thought for a moment. Harry could guess how hard it must be for her, and for her husband back home. He has never even got to meet his only daughter and the only contact with her was after she was half grown and then only threw letters. Also from what little Harry knew of his species they mated for life, so even if he did think that Sam was died he still would not have remarry it would be impossible for him or Sam to do so. 

Harry had become close to Naomi in the past year. She had passed the Star Fleet courses that Tuvok had developed originally for Ichep and had joined the actual crew a little over a year and a half ago. Then a year ago she had been promoted to ensign, at the same time that Harry had finally been promoted to Lt.. He had laughed and said he was going to look to see if he held the record for the longest time as an ensign with out any demotions. They had a party for Naomi and Harry and also Ichep who had also been promoted to ensign. He had decided to work in engineering which was a surprise to everyone who all thought that he would want to work in astrometrics with Seven. But it was Naomi who had decided to work with Seven saying that she did not think she really wanted to be the Captains assistant after all, laughing at her childhood ambition. It was not long after that Seven and the Doctor had decided to have a child, and there were a few problems that caused Seven to be off duty for a long time leaving Naomi in charge. She proved that she was a capable officer and also came into her own. 

            Harry and Naomi had started hanging out together at first because of a common bond. Harry was still thought of as the "baby of the bridge crew" even after all these years, and Naomi was still trying to get over the weirdness about her age that some people felt. Also Tom was really just getting his family into full swing and of course B'Elanna was pregnant with Meg'g. So he and Harry was finding it harder and harder to find time with his best friend to just hang out. Which Harry he understood, Tom was settling down and Harry was happy for him. It was just that Harry was still single and needed someone to hangout with. Naomi had really empresses the first time they had played pool. She had wiped the floor with him and sense then they had been spending a lot of there free time together. They were just friends though and Harry was starting to feel that he might want to be a little more. Harry winched at this thought, knowing for some reason that it would never work out. Why he knew that he did not know, but Harry had tried abstained from giving any kind of hint of his feelings for Naomi, and was doing such a good job of convincing him self, that he did not notice that he was leaving it out there for all the rest of the world to see.

            "Oh Sam, I know it must be hard for you being so far away from your family and having to watch Naomi grown up with out knowing them."

            Sam sighed, " Yes."

B'Elanna walked back over then holding a tray.

            "Oh hi Sam, what's wrong?" B'Elanna said as she set the tray down and then maneuvered her self down into the chair.

            "Oh nothing, Sam laughed, just me being a sentential old fool." She reached across and patted Meg'g's hand once more. "Well I need to go and get ready for tonight I volunteered to help out Neelix at the party to night, I will be seeing you both there I assume?"

            "Of course, would not miss it for the world, at least on the holodeck we can just let the kids go with out worrying about them getting hurt." B'Elanna said as she reached across to place some fruit in front of her daughter. 

            "Good, well..." Sam stopped as a crew walked up carrying a stack of padds. She handed one to Sam and smiled and headed to the next table. Harry watched Sam look down and smile and realized that it must be a letter from home. He had received his earlier that morning and seeing as they went in alphabetical order they must be nearing the end of the list. 

            "Well now I must really go if I am to get this read before I have to go and help Neelix set up. B'Elanna, Harry. Bye-bye Meg'g."

The little girl looked up and waved a sticky hand at her while stuffing another peace of fruit in her mouth. Sam laughed and turned toward the door. Harry saw her turn her head down to read the padd in her hand, he smiled to himself, he had a feeling that people might need to watch out where they were walking around Sam at the moment. He looked down at the child on his lap and grinned at the juice dripping down her chin. All of a sudden he heard a loud thump and several people exclaim. His head snapped up to see someone sprawled on the floor. He jumped up thrusting Meg'g in to B'Elanna's arms, and rushed over and kneeled down to see that it was Sam. It appeared that she had fainted, but Harry checked her pulse to make sure then taped his comm. badge.

            "Medical emergency in the mess hall, requesting one transport to sick bay."

He looked down to see Sam disappear and went to stand up when something caught his eye. He wretched down and picked up the padd seeing that it was Sam's letter. He scanned the top of the page trying to see what would have caused Sam to collapse. He quickly saw what it was and headed to the door. He noticed Neelix standing off to the side looking lost. He grabbed Neelix and pulled him to the side. 

            "Neelix I think that Sam will need someone there when she wakes up, I think you should come with me."

            "Oh of course Harry your right, hold on a minute let me put this tray down."

Harry could saw that Neelix looked worried and watched him as he looked around for a place to put the tray he was caring. Harry knew that Neelix had become close to the Wildman family over the years, he had become like a uncle or grandfather to Naomi and truth be told the closest thing she had to a father as well, and through that he and Sam had become friends. Harry never held to the rumors that there were any romantic feelings there. Neelix seemed more the protective older brother to Sam, then a love interest. 

They headed out the door to the turbo lift, Harry took it as a sign of just how upset Neelix was by how quiet he was. Neither said a word as they walked to sickbay. Sam was lying on a bed with the doctor standing over her holding a tri-corder. Neelix rushed over to her side and the Doctor looked up and saw him.

            "She is fine Mr. Neelix, it seems that she just fainted. Do ether of you know why she fainted because I can find no reason for it, at least nothing medical."

            Harry held up the padd in his hand. "I think this has something to do with it, Sam received a letter today and she was reading it was she walked out of the mess hall. I scanned the first part, I'm sure Sam won't mind, and it is from her in-laws, apparently her husband was killed in a land craft accident on his home world."

            "Oh poor Sam. She was talking the other day about that it felt like she was missing something and could not put her finger on." said Neelix, placing a hand on her shoulder.

            "Yes, that would be right. There have been instances were the mate of a Ktarian has felt the death of there mate it at the moment that it happened, even when they were on opposite ends of a plant. I guess the distance of Sam and her husband keep it from being that strong but it would still be there. No one knows what causes this, though many people have tried to study it. The Ktarian them selves have refused to try and explain it scientifically, manly because they say they don't need to know why it happens just that it does. Poor Sam I know that her husband probably tried to prepare her for all that it would mean to marry him, but I am sure neither thought that they would be separated by half the galaxy for so long." 

While the Doc was specking he was walking around the bio-bed conducting different scans to make sure that everything was okay with Sam. When he was sure that everything was fine he picked up a hypo spray and held it to her neck. Harry watched as Sam opened her eyes and looked around at were she was. She set up and then he saw her eyes tear up as it all came pouring back. She looked over at Neelix as the tears started to fall down her cheeks. He reached over and pulled her in to a hug, and Sam laid her head down on his shoulder and started to weep. Harry knew that there had been some rumors about them a while back but they had been put away quickly. If anything Neelix had become like a surrogate father or brother to her, someone to talk to but nothing romantic.

Harry and the Doc moved away a little to give her some space. They watched as Neelix made her lie down again and spoke to her for several minutes. He then patted her on the shoulder and headed over to Harry and the Doc.

            "Doctor I think it might be best if you were to give her something to sleep tonight, just to calm her down, and also if it is not to much trouble do you think you could beam her back to her room, I don't think she could make it back on her own."     

            "Of course." The Doc said as he moved off to prepare the hypo spray.

            "Harry, Sam wanted me to ask you if you would mind going and talking to Naomi, to tell her. She knows that you two have become good friends and she does not think that she would be the best person to tell her in her state. You would not mind would you?"

            "Of course not Neelix, tell her that I will. Um...I am going to take the letter with me, I think that Naomi might want to read it."

            "Oh sure, that is fine. I am going to make sure that Sam is settled in her room then I am going to go talk to the Captain. Sam said something about a morning ritual and she might need some time off for that. I am sure the Captain will give her all the time she needs."

            "I am sure too. I will tell Naomi she will probably come find you later. I am going now, tell Sam not to worry."

Neelix smiled up at Harry and patted him on his arm. Harry headed out the door, not even bothering to ask the computer were Naomi was. She would probably be in astrometrics. She practically lived in there lately, there had been a few times that Harry had went in there and dragged her off to have some fun, knowing that if he didn't she would become wielded to the floor. 

Harry reached the Astrometric doors and stopped to take a deep breath and gather his thoughts. After a minute he stepped through the doors and froze. She was standing at one of the side panels with her profile to him. Behind her was a huge picture of a planet they had passed a few day ago, it appeared that she was doing some work on it. The way she was standing the plant perfectly ringed her face. He could see the little hairs that had escaped from the lose bun she wore at the base of her neck. She smiled at him with out looking up.

            "Hi Harry, is it time to get ready already?"

Harry had completely forgot that he had promised to come and get her when it was time to get ready for the party, otherwise she would have worked right though it and not even noticed. He felt his voice catch in his throat and did not know what to say. After a minute Naomi looked up at him smiling, but upon seeing his face her smile started to slip.

            "What is wrong Harry? Mom...nothing has happened to Mom has it." She looked really worried and took a step toward him. Harry not knowing what to say held out the padd with the letter on it. She looked confused for a minute and step forward to take it. He watched her face as she read it trying to read what she was thinking, but could not. She finished and looked up at him.

            " My Mom?" She asked.

            "She is ok, considering. The Doctor has given her something so that she will sleep tonight, Neelix was with her and after he got her settled he was going to go talk to the Captain and fill her in."

Naomi nodded and laid the padd down on one of the panels. Harry watch as she seemed to sage in front of him. Not thinking he step forward and wrapped him arms around her pulling her in to his embrace. She leaned against him wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head right below his chin. He felt her start to cry and held her a little tighter rubbing her back and whispered calming thinks. He stood there letting her cry as long as she wanted. He couldn't help a thought entering his mind that he had wanted to hold her for so long, but not like this. If it were up to him she would not be crying and would be shacking for a completely different reason. Harry pushed this from his head and bent to look at her. He saw that she had stopped crying mostly with just a tear or two sliding down now and then. He reached up and wiped a tear away from her cheek, at this Naomi pulled her head back and looked up at him.

            "I won't say its ok, I know that is silly to say, but it will be ok."

This got a small smile from her, and he wiped away the rest of her tears not realizing that when he finished he did not move his hand but left it were it was cupping her face. 

            "I know, it is so weird Harry. I mean, I am crying more for the loose of never getting to meet him then anything. I mean all the stories that Mom had told me and the letters he had sent, I knew that it was not be the same as actually seeing and meeting him. He is my father and he did not even know that I existed till I was like five years old. There are times when I started thinking about the unfairness of it all for him and me. Having his wife and the hope of raising a child he did not know existed disappeared like that. But I had come to terms with it long ago, and had decided that if he could not know me when I was young her would be proud of what I had become. and now this, I just don't know what to do."

Harry listened and nodded understand a lot of what she meant, but knew that it was different for Naomi. Everyone else was trying to get home to families and people left behind, and no matter how much of a family the ship had become there was still the need to go home. But for Naomi this was home, this was all she knew but she had never said anything about it and worked just as hard as everyone else to find away home. 

Harry watched her thinking this when he noticed that some of her hair had fallen over her eyes. Not really thinking he reached up and bushed it behind her ear. At this Naomi stopped talking and looked up into his eyes. It took Harry a minute to realize what was wrong and when he did he started to blush and to move away apologizing.

            "Oh..i..i'm sorry..um..." He stammered. He was trying to look at everything but Naomi when he felt a finger press against his lip to quiet him. He looked down at Naomi.

            "Harry, shut up."

He was so shocked that he was speechless. A small part of his brain that still worked noted that she had wrapped her hand around the back of his neck and was pulling him down. When he was about an inch away from her, he heard her whisper softly.

            "Kiss me."

Harry could have sworn that his head exploded when he felt her lips touch his. It started out light and soft but quickly got more passionate. He wrapped his arms around her and pressed her close to him hugging as hard as he could till he was afraid that he might break her. He felt her tongue slide across his lips and he groaned as their tongues meet and he lifted her off the floor. He loved the way her hands slide into her hair and her finger danced over the back of his neck. He heard a little moan come from beep in Naomi's throat and answered it with one of his own. 

Harry did not know how long it lasted but it could have been eternity and he would have been happy. Finally they both had to stop to breath, as they pulled a part he keep his eyes closed and felt Naomi lay her head down on his shoulder. He bent his head and kissed her neck once very softly, still not opening his eyes afraid that if he did it would be a dream.

            "Harry." Naomi sighed.

Hearing his name brought him out of his stupor. His eyes snapped open and all of his conscience thoughts came rushing back. Harry released what had happened, and his brain went in to over drive. 

*Oh no! What have I done! Stupid stupid! She just finds out that her father is died and you decide to take advantage of her. Oh god why now why did I have to let my guard down now.*

Then there was another voice in his head telling him not to think, that it was ok, he loved her it was not like he was using her. But the first voice won out. He jumped back pushing Naomi away.

            "What is wrong Harry?" She asked sounding confused.

            "Oh Naomi I am so sorry. I..I..we shouldn't we can't. I..just..i don't know..."

Harry stammered not knowing what to say. He rubbed at his face with his hands. "We can't Naomi, I am so sorry about what I did. I did not mean to...take advantage of you. I am so sorry." Harry keep backing away not knowing what else to say.

            "But Harry, you didn't. It's not like that..."

            "No, no I am sorry. Just forget what happened. I.."

Harry turned and rushed out the door. He heard Naomi calling for him to come back. He also heard the tears in her voice. He hated him self for making her cry more then she already had. Part of Harry wanted to turn around and run back and take her up in his arms and forget everything in her lips again. But another part was kicking him telling him that he had just ruined a great friendship and taken advantage of that friend too. He also knew that he would never be able to get that kiss out of his head. It would haunt his dreams for a long time. Haunting him because he knew he would never have what he wanted with all his heart.

Harry reached his quarters with out releasing were he was going. He stumbled in and did not bother to turn on the light. He went over to a cabinet and open it to revile a bottle of synthenol that Tom had gotten him on his birthday. Harry had half a thought that he might want real alcohol, but he new that he was never one to hold his liquor very well and no matter what is would not do to show up for shift with a hang over. He got a glass and poured some out but found that he really did not want it as bad as he thought. He set is down on the table and plopped down on the couch and set with his head in his hands. He tried not to think about anything especially about the kiss, but the harder he tried the more he thought about it. 

Harry didn't know how long he set there before he heard the door slide open.

            "Well this is new. It use to be you that came and picked me up after I had a bad night, my how things change."

            "What do you want Tom." Harry did not even bother to look up, he knew who it was with out looking.

            "Well am interesting thing really. It seems that my darling wife was headed to astrometrics a little while ago looking for some scans. Well what should she find but one Naomi Wildman sitting in the floor crying her eyes out. Well B'Elanna had heard by now about her father so she assumed that was the problem, but to her amazement that it was not the whole story. After hearing it all she called me to come talk to you. She would have herself but she felt that it might end in violence on her part and she did not want to do that in her condition."

            "Did Naomi tell how I attacked her. taking advantage of her in a moment of weakness, if I was B'Elanna I would want to tare me limb from limb too."

            "Oh no my young friend, Naomi told quite the opposite. She said that she thought she had read certain...um signals from you and that it had ended in her kissing you and that moved on to quite a long...um...what's the word...exploration I guess you could put it. But when you both came up for air she said that you freaked out. This is when she started crying even harder and all B'Elanna could get was her saying how stupid she was to think that you could ever love her or something like that."

Harry looked up at this with shock. "No, Tom you have to tell her it was not her fault, it was me. I should have had some restraint. Please she should not blame herself, if she needs to blame someone blame me."

            "Harry you idiot. She is not blaming anyone, from what she said she was the one that kissed you first. She said that she loves you! I know that you have feelings for her. I mean you walk around like a moon struck Targ. What is the matter with you, man?"

            "You don't understand Tom. Yes I do have feeling for her, I...think that I ..love her. But it is just...I don't know. I mean she is Naomi, I held her when she was only a few hours old, and I replicated a Flotter doll for her once. I know she is a ...well women. I am too old. I know I have a good 60 years left, 80 if I am lucky, but with Naomi I feel...I don't know, I guess guilty. I don't want to talk about ok just leave it alone."

            "But Harry..."

            "No Tom a mean it, I don't want to discuss it or go over it ok?" Harry gave Tom a look that told him that he really meant it.

            "Ok dude. I will respect your wish but don't think it is a very good idea."

************************************************************************

A month had passed sense the "kiss" as Harry had come to think of it. He still could not stop thinking about it and he relived it every night in his dreams. The only difference was that is usually went much farther in his dreams then it ever had in real life and it was starting to wear on him. He hadn't talked to anyone about what had happened, least of all Naomi. Neither one had spoken to the other sense that night and had gone out of their way to avoid each other. Not many people knew what had happened between them. Tom and B'Elanna had filled Neelix in and he had in turn told Sam as soon as he felt it was appropriate. Nether Naomi or Harry would talk about anything that happened that night any more so all parties involved had hit a brick wall. 

Sam had resumed her duties about three weeks after the ritual morning period. Harry had also done his best to avoid her as well. Sam had gotten him alone in a turbo lift once but when she had tried to say anything Harry had just apologized again and gotten off at the next floor. It was true that no one on the ship knew the whole story, but people had started to notice them avoiding each other and were talking. Even the Captain had noticed, she had assigned an away team with Harry and Naomi in it and both had asked to remain on he ship. When she asked them why, they both said that they felt they would better serve to remain on the ship. After having a talk with Tom and B'Elanna she had removed Harry and let Naomi go, mainly because Naomi need the experience, but she was getting as frustrated as every one else and thought that it was going a little far if it was interfering in there duties. This was why she had called a meeting of all the people that knew about the problem. She also included Chakotay because she felt as first officer he should know what was happening. Also the Doctor and Seven, her because she was good friends with Naomi and the Doc because he was an important part of their group.

            "Well, we all know why we are here." Janeway set down in a chair in her living room and looked around the room. "I chose to meet here because I knew that if we meet in the conference room Harry would wonder why he was excluded and also meeting at this time gives me an excuse to put Harry in charge on the bridge to make sure he did not interfere. I also understand it that Naomi is involved in a difficult problem in Astrometrics at the moment." Janeway looked at Seven who nodded. "Good, now we all know the story but what we need to know is what to do about it. I know that what they do in their personal life is there own business as long as it does not interfere with their duties.

            "But is ," Chakotay cut in, "I don't know about you but I don't think it is far if we have to arrange all the away mission and teams from now on so that they won't have to be near each other. It just won't work and they can't expect it too."

            "You're right Chakotay, but I can't just order them to work it out. First of all that would tell them that I know, and I have also found that it does no good to order people in matters like this. If anything it does more harm. Does any one have any ideas?"

No one spoke for a moment, just thinking.

            "I have an idea." Seven spoke up. Everyone turned to look at her. "We need to some how trap them alone together for a long period of time. It has worked before."

Before Janeway could ask what she meant she heard a chuckle come from the direction of Lt. Paris. 

            "She's right you know. Look at it. It took a near death experience in space for B'Elanna and I to emit that we loved each other. Then it took a near fatal race for us to get married." He turned and smiled at his wife who smiled back and took his hand. "And look at the Doc and Seven, it took them being trapped on that planet before Seven would edit her feelings, and the Doc to think he was going to die to tell Seven that he loved her. Captain and Chakotay, you both started feeling something for each other back on that planet you thought you would live the rest of your lives on, but it took Chakotay almost dying for you to let you mask down long enough for him to get through. No disrespect meant Captain."

Janeway opened her mouth to give Tom a dressing down, but stopped when she felt a hand snick into hers. She turned and smiled and Chakotay and released that what Tom said was true.

            "That is a good point, but I can't see us putting ether Harry's or Naomi's life on the line for that, do you?"

            "Well maybe we don't have to go that far, I think that with them it would do just to get them in the same room for a period of time."

            "Yes I think so too." Sam spoke up. "They both think that there is no way the other really could like them, and that they took advantage of the other in some way. But the question is how do we do that."

            "The halo-deck!" The Doc exclaimed. It would be easy to get them both on the halo-deck and it is safe and we would know were they were."

            All of a sudden Neelix light up. "I have an idea!"

Every one leaned in to listen in to the plan, happy to finally be doing something to help their friends.

************************************************************************

Harry set in his room staring at the padd in front of his. He was trying to concentrate on a story he had been meaning to read but was not succeeding. He sighed and tossed the padd on the table and got up to get a cup of coffee. Harry had found that he was having a hard time concentrating a lot over the last month, that little voice in his head spoke up saying that he knew why he could not concentrate. He pushed it away and called for the computer to play a music selection. He set there listening to the music, sipping his coffee when he heard the door buzz.

            "Come in." He called and looked up to see Tom walk in. He was wearing a flower print button up top over slacks and had a big grin on his face.

            "Come on Harry get dress, something comfortable, I am going to make you have fun tonight if it kills me. Sam volunteered to watch the kids and B'Elanna had some important work to do in engineering so I decided that it was time for an old fashion boy's night out, just like old time. Come on up and at um." Tom clapped his hands together and went in to Harry's bedroom and opened the closet and pulling out a red button up shirt and black slacked. He threw the clothes at Harry. "Come on get dress." Tom pushed him toward the bathroom. "Hurry up I want to get down to the halo-deck before my time runs out." Harry gave in and went in the bathroom to get ready, the whole time Tom was standing outside the door telling him to hurry up. Harry finally came out and they headed to the halodeck along the way he tried to get Tom to tell him what exactly they were going play, but all he could get out of him was that it took place in a forest of some kind. Harry sighed smiling to him self, he did have to emit that it would feel good to get out and do something other then mope. 

They reached the doors and Tom typed something into the panel and grinned at Harry as the doors slide open and they stepped in. Harry looked around taking in his surroundings, it looked like any forest one might find on Earth or any M-class planet. Well, maybe a little cleaner and greener then a real forest, but it was a pretty good imitation. Harry was about to ask Tom what they were suppose to do when he heard Tom groan and slap his forehead. 

            "I completely forgot, I promised Miral that I would get her favorite pillow, she forgot it while packing. Stay right here ok Harry I will be right back ok? Give me just a minute." Tom turned and headed out the door, Harry started after him then decided just to what, he knew that Tom would get away faster if he was not there because the kids would want to play and Harry could never say no to them. He decided to explore a little and try to figure out what Tom was planning probably something as equally silly as Captain Proton. He had just gone behind a clump of trees when he heard the doors open. *Wow that was quick* Harry thought as he headed back then stopped. He thought he had heard a women's voice. Picking around a tree he see B'Elanna standing they're talking to someone that Harry could not see. He thought *that is odd, I thought Tom said she was working* and leaned in to hear what was being said.

            "Oh I forgot I promised Miral that I would bring her pillow she forgot. It will only take me a second, I'll be right back. It was so nice of your Mom to agree to watch the kids tonight, to bad Tom had to work on the bridge , but it has been a while sense I had a girls night."

Harry frowned, that was almost exactly what Tom had said to him what was going on he thought. Then it dawned on him exactly who B'Elanna was talking to. Naomi. 

            "But B'Elanna...wait.." Harry heard Naomi trying to talk to B'Elanna as she went out the door, then heard Naomi grumble something to her self. Harry did not know what to do, if he stepped out from behind the tree then she would see him. 

            "Computer please show halo-deck doors."

Harry pecked around the tree again.

            _"Can not comply."_

            "WHAT?!" Naomi exclaimed.

            _"Please repeat request."_

Harry heard her groan in frustration and cross her arms. Right then the Doctor appeared of to the side.

            "No need to get frustrated Ms. Wildman, it is not the computer's fault, and if you give me a moment I will explain what is going on." He cut her off as she started to say something. "First Mr. Kim will you please come out from behind that tree and I will tell you both what is going on."

Harry felt himself blush and came out in the open. He did not look at Naomi but he could feel her surprise.

            "Now I fear that both of you have been brought here under false pretenses. There are a small group of us that, well, know the whole story or at least what you two would tell and we have decided to do something about it. You both are to remain here till you work out what ever it is that is going on between you. We don't care greatly about the out come, well that's not entirely true but that is beside the point. The Captain is in on this as well so if you both have to miss some duty shifts it will not be a great problem. Now when you two are ready to leave just press this button." The Doc places a small device on a rock beside him. "Now I will leave you both alone. Oh yes there is food over in that clearing if you want it." With that the Doc disappeared.

Harry just stood there with his mouth open. He wondered just how many people had been involved in this, even the Captain it seemed. Then it hit him exactly what this meant. He was trapped in a room with the one person he had been avoiding for the last month. His mouth all of a sudden went dry. He turned slowly to look at Naomi, she was looking down at the ground shuffling her feet. He could not help but notice just how beautiful she was. Her hair was down and flowing down her back and shoulders except for a little that was pulled back from her face and clipped behind her head. She had a light purple dress on, it was held up by two strings tied behind her heck. It was just tight enough to give a slight hint of her form under underneath and ended a little past the knees. The last thing he noted was that she had on these little small sandals on her feet. 

He shook his head trying to clear it. "Um well it looks like we are stuck. Um...the Doc said there was some food over there." Harry headed over in the direction that the Doc had pointed. After walking around a corner he spotted a blanket with what appeared to be a picnic basket on it. He saw Naomi fallow him and went over to the basket and started to ramble about what was in it.

            "Harry."

At hearing his name he put the bag of sandwiches down that he had been about to open and looked up and saw Naomi came over and kneel on blanket.

            "We need to talk about...well you know. I really don't think they will let us out till we work something out."

Harry felt himself node. "Your right." He looked her in the eye for a moment. "I am sorry for what I did, I did not mean to take advantage of you like that...it just kind of happened. I will do what ever you want me to make it better, so that it won't interfere with our duties." He had looked away during this not able to look into those beautiful green eyes any longer. He set there waiting for her to say something when he heard what sounded like a sob come from her direction. His head snapped up and saw that she had her head in her hands and was crying so hard her body was shacking.

            "Oh Naomi. I am sorry...I...I just....here." He dug around and found a napkin and held it out for her. He was not sure what he had said to make her cry but kicked him self for what ever it was. Her hand came out and knocked the napkin out of his hand. He just looked at her not knowing what to do.

            "Harry you idiot. You did not take advantage of me, I kissed _you_ remember. All this time I thought that you were feeling bad because you had kissed me back out of pity. I...I knew it was not the best time but I had held it in for so long that I could not help it. I love you Harry...and I hoped that you might feel the same for me as well, but I guess I was wrong."

It took a minute for the words to sink in and Harry just stared at her seeing the tears slide one by one down her cheek. 

            "Oh no Naomi I have loved you for a long time." He whispered, barely audible.

Harry heard her give a little gasp, and realized what an idiot he was. He got up and went over and kneeled in front of her. He picked up the napkin and gently wiped the tears from her cheeks. The other hand came up and traced along her jaw line.

            "Harry I..." 

She did not get anything else out as he leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips then pulling back. She stared up at him for a second then he felt her hands snick around his neck as she moved closer to him. Harry brought is lips down and as they came together he didn't even try to think, just feel her lips pressed against his. They continued till both needed to breath or suffocate to death. Harry opened his eyes to see Naomi staring back at him. He realized that some how they had fallen down and were lying on the blanket facing each other. Naomi laughed and brushed his hair back off his forehead.

            "We're not very smart are we, it was right there in front of us and both of us were so convinced that the other could not love them that we did nothing."

He smiled at her and nodded. He continued to rub her shoulder up and down feeling the smooth skin underneath his finger.

            "I love you." He said to her.

She sighed and snuggled her head down on to his neck. "I love you too." She whispered.

Harry pulled her in close to him, wrapping his arms around her and running a hand down her back. A thought crossed his mind as he leaned down to kiss the nap of her neck. He smiled as he heard a little sigh come out of her. He knew that even though things had been worked out he felt that they would not need that button for a quiet sometime.


End file.
